To develop experimental systems to study carcinogenesis in human target tissues under controlled conditions. Such a system involves 3 major facets: 1) obtaining of viable human tissues; 2) in vitro maintenance of epithelial cells in these tissues in cell and organ cultures; and 3) xenotransplantation of human tissues into immunodeficient animals.